1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile unit communication system and a mobile unit communication method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile unit communication system and a mobile unit communication method that can increase the efficiency of an assignment of a channel of a communication in which a data having a large data amount is transmitted at a high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system referred to as IMT-2000, which has a high speed and a large capacity, is considered as a next generation of a mobile unit communication system. It is also the case that its data speed is up to 2 Mbps, and a dynamic picture can be transmitted. Such a next generation system is a high speed system, which can not be compared with the conventional mobile system. However, if all mobile terminals reserve the maximum data speed, a channel between air blocks is immediately used at a full condition. So, another user can not use the system. Thus, it is desirable that the data transmission can be effectively carried out at a high speed without any obstacle to the usage of another user.
Japanese Patent Publication No.2650536 discloses the following communication apparatus. This communication apparatus is provided with: a communication data transmitter/receiver using a directional antenna; a searcher for controlling the directional antenna so as to search for any another communicable mobile unit; a data receiver having a non-directional antenna for receiving a communication data from a transmission partner; a self-position detector for detecting a position of a mobile unit on a ground; a communication region calculator for calculating a communication region from the reception data and the map data of the communication data transmitter/receiver and the data receiver, and the self-position data of the output from the self-position detector; a communication route selection calculator for determining the optimal communication route from the communication region; and a display for displaying the communication region and the communication route.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 11-262049) discloses the following communication system using a mobile unit. This communication system using a mobile unit is provided with: laser communicators for carrying out laser communications, which are installed correspondingly to a plurality of dispersed mobile units; and a plurality of radio communication apparatuses each having a radio communicator for carrying out a radio communication using a frequency lower than that of this laser communication. Each of the plurality of communication apparatuses is provided with: a partner information obtainer, which is connected between the plurality of radio communication apparatuses through a carrier wave via the radio communication, and obtains a partner information including a position speed information of the plurality of mobile units serving as communication partners, and then reports a self-information including a position speed information of a self-apparatus to a radio communication apparatus of a communication partner; and a data transmitter, which is connected between the plurality of radio communication apparatuses through the carrier wave via the laser communication, on the basis of the partner information obtained by this partner information obtainer, and then transmits a data generated by a radio communication apparatus on one side through the carrier wave via the laser communication to a radio communication apparatus on the other side.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 11-275654) discloses the following data communication terminal connection method. The data communication terminal connection method is provided with: a terminal for inputting/outputting a data; a plurality of mobile stations; a controller for controlling a transmission of a generation signal from the terminal to the plurality of mobile stations; and a partner terminal for performing a data link on the plurality of mobile stations. The controller carries out a line connection between the terminal and the partner terminal, on the basis of a bulk connection information.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 9-130324) discloses the following digital radio communication apparatus.
This digital radio communication apparatus provides a radio communication method of establishing a radio line connection between a radio base station and a plurality of mobile terminals, and in a radio access method of simultaneously assigning a plurality of radio circuits between a radio data terminal and the radio base station on the basis of a data transmission speed of the mobile terminal, and carrying out an access of a data transmission speed equal to plural times the data transmission speed of the radio line,
it has a multiplex separation circuit, which in a radio base station constituted by a radio base station (CS) placed in a micro cell and a mobile station (PS) within a micro cell where the radio base station can carry out a communication, performs a serial parallel conversion on a downward transmission data signal transmitted from a network to the mobile station, separates into a plurality of transmission data speeds, transmits to radio lines of a plurality of lines, performs a parallel serial conversion on a plurality of upward transmission data signals that are separated and transmitted by the mobile station, and then performs an interface on a signal speed of a network,
and on a transmission side, it is composed of: a bit addition circuit for adding a channel identifier (CI) to each transmission data signal of the outputs from the multiplex separation circuits in a plurality of systems on which the serial parallel conversion is performed; a bit inversion circuit for inverting the predetermined bits determined by the radio line among the plurality of channel identifier (CI) bits so that they are different in a plurality of radio line transmission data signals; an error correction encoder for encoding the transmission data signal and the channel identifier (CI) bit as an information bit; a bit inversion circuit for inverting the inverted channel identifier (CI) bit and returning back to the original state; a TDMA circuit for carrying out the multiplex separation in time division as a radio modification signal; a transmission/reception circuit for modulating/demodulating the transmission data signal, converting into a radio signal and transmitting it; and an antenna,
and on a reception side, it is composed of: an antenna and a transmission/reception circuit for carrying out the reception from the plurality of radio lines; a bit inversion circuit for inverting any bit among the channel identifier (CI) bits of the reception data signals in the plurality of radio lines; a switcher for selecting and outputting a data signal with regard to a presence or absence of a bit inversion; a CRC error correction decoder; a bit separation circuit for separating the channel identifier (CI) bits; a switching circuit for switching and outputting the input data signals in a plurality of systems; a multiplex separation circuit for sequentially selecting a plurality of data signals and performing the parallel serial conversion on a data speed of a terminal; and a control circuit for controlling the selection in the switching circuit on the basis of a presence or absence of a CRC error correction pulse. It repeats the trial of a bit inversion for all combinations of bit inversion positions at which the channel identifier (CI) bits of the reception data in the plurality of lines are inverted on the transmission side. Then, it determines the rank in the plurality of outputs from the transmission side multiple separation circuit, on the basis of the combination in which there is no error detection pulse in the error correction decoder, then rearranges the signals after the bit separation into the order after the branch in the transmission side multiplex separation circuit. Then, the parallel serial conversion in the multiplex separation circuit causes it to be multiplexed and converted into the original data signal row.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 2-274131) discloses the following mobile radio communication system transmission control method. This mobile radio communication system transmission control method, in a mobile radio communication system including one control station and a plurality of radio stations, in which the control station carries out a line control between the respective radio stations through a control channel and also relays data communication between the respective radio stations through a communication channel,
has, in each of the radio stations, a line quality detector for detecting a line quality from a signal transmitted through the control channel from the control station at a time of a line control, and a transmission speed setter for selecting a transmission speed corresponding to the line quality detected by the line quality detector from a plurality of kinds of prepared transmission speeds, and then setting for the communication channel.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above mentioned problems. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a mobile unit communication system and a mobile unit communication method, which can effectively carry out a data transmission at a high speed without any obstacle to a usage of another user.
In order to achieve an aspect of the present invention, a mobile unit communication system, includes: a mobile unit; and a base station, and wherein the mobile unit includes: a terminal transmit unit transmitting an upward data to the base station; a terminal receive unit receiving a downward data from the base station; and an upward data amount calculating unit calculating an upward data amount of the upward data, and wherein the base station includes: a base station receive unit receiving the upward data; a base station transmit unit transmitting the downward data to the mobile unit; and a detecting unit detecting the upward data amount, and wherein the base station allocates upward additional channels of the numbers corresponding to the upward data amount detected by the detecting unit in addition to a base channel to the mobile unit.
In this case, the mobile unit further includes a telegraphic message generating unit generating an upward and upward additional channel request telegraphic message to request to allocate the additional channel, and wherein the terminal transmit unit transmits the upward and upward additional channel request telegraphic message to the base station.
Also in this case, the base station includes a table in which the numbers of the additional channels is determined in reference to the numbers of remaining channels and the upward data amount.
Further in this case, the additional channels are opened after the upward data is transmitted to the base station.
In this case, the base station further includes an internet transmission reception unit connecting to the internet to receive the downward data from the internet, and wherein the detecting unit detects an downward data amount of the downward data received from the internet.
Also in this case, the base station allocates downward additional channels allocated based on the downward data amount in addition to the base channel to the mobile unit.
Further in this case, the base station includes a downward table in which the numbers of the downward additional channels is determined in reference to the numbers of remaining channels and the downward data amount.
In this case, the mobile unit further includes a telegraphic message generating unit generating an upward and upward additional channel request telegraphic message to request to allocate the additional channel, and wherein the terminal transmit unit transmits the upward and upward additional channel request telegraphic message to the base station.
Also in this case, the base station includes an upward table in which the numbers of the additional channels is determined in reference to the numbers of remaining channels and the upward data amount.
Further in this case, the downward table is a same as the upward table.
In order to achieve another aspect of the present invention, a mobile unit communication method, includes: (a) transmitting of an mobile unit an upward data amount of an upward data transmitted from the mobile unit to a base station, to the base station; (b) allocating of the base station upward channels of the numbers corresponding to the upward data amount in addition to a base channel to the mobile unit; and (c) transmitting of the mobile unit the upward data with the upward channels to the base station.
In this case, the (b) is not performed when the upward data amount is equal to or less than a threshold.
Also in this case, the mobile unit communication method further includes: (d) allocating of the base station downward channels of the numbers corresponding to a downward data amount of a downward data transmitted from the base station to the mobile unit in addition to a base channel, to the mobile unit; and (e) transmitting of the base station the downward data with the downward channels to the mobile unit.
Further in this case, the (d) is not performed when the downward data amount is equal to or less than a threshold.
In order to achieve still another aspect of the present invention, a mobile unit communicating with a base station, includes: a terminal transmit unit transmitting an upward data to the base station; a terminal receive unit receiving a downward data from the base station; and an upward data amount calculating unit calculating an upward data amount of the upward data, and wherein the base station detects the upward data amount, and wherein the base station allocates upward additional channels of the numbers corresponding to the upward data amount in addition to a base channel to the mobile unit.
In this case, the mobile unit communicating with a base station, further includes: a telegraphic message generating unit generating an upward and upward additional channel request telegraphic message to request to allocate the additional channel, and wherein the terminal transmit unit transmits the upward and upward additional channel request telegraphic message to the base station.
Also in this case, the additional channels are opened after the upward data is transmitted to the base station.
In order to achieve yet still another aspect of the present invention, a base station communicating with a mobile unit, includes: a base station receive unit receiving an upward data transmitted from the mobile unit; a base station transmit unit transmitting a downward data to the mobile unit; and a detecting unit detecting an upward data amount of the upward data, and wherein the base station allocates upward additional channels of the numbers corresponding to the upward data amount in addition to a base channel to the mobile unit.
In this case, the base station includes a table in which the numbers of the additional channels is determined in reference to the numbers of remaining channels and the upward data amount.
Also in this case, the base station further includes an internet transmission reception unit connecting to the internet to receive the downward data from the internet, and wherein the detecting unit detects an downward data amount of the downward data received from the internet.